


We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off...

by Mandy_Meouch9019



Category: Planet Booty (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Romance, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Meouch9019/pseuds/Mandy_Meouch9019
Summary: A little way to send Josh of Planet Booty some love...





	We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off...

You wake up one chilly morning to find that Josh had slipped his arms around you while you were sleeping, pulling you close to him. While you are touched by this affection, but still need to use the restroom you carefully ease your way out of his embrace and out of the bed.The house seems a lot colder than normal, but you remember the blue slip in the mail that said the main gas-line would be turned off for maintenance work for part of the day, so you hurry up to get back to the warmth of the bed. 

When you return, you can hear Josh sleepily mumble "Where did you wander off to?" You snuggle close to him and say not far, and remind him about the gas-line being shut off for a while. He yawns and says, "That's fine, I have no plans for today... especially with this cozy company," chuckling softly as he lightly kisses your forehead and pulls you close to him once again. You enjoy his embrace, slipping one of your arms around him as you feel yourself go back to sleep. 

After a while, you notice something different. You open your eyes barely to find you are on your side again, and you feel Josh pressing kisses down your neck to your exposed shoulder. You shiver and say, "Feeling frisky this morning?" You don't glance over, but you can picture him smiling as he says, 'Do you blame me?' You shift to face him, his sleepy smile too precious for words. You simply respond "No." and gently kiss his lips. The two of you kiss for a while, passion slowly building till you slip your tongue into his mouth, him eagerly accepting. 

The moan you make entices Josh, making him ease back to run a hand through your hair and say "I will never get tired of hearing that, baby." As you smile and go back to kissing him, you feel him take your hand guiding it down to feel something deliciously familiar. Enticed for more passionate play you go to move up from the covers and slip off your shirt when the recurrent cold changes your mind. You duck back under the heavy blankets as you look intently at Josh, your hand teasing his hardened length. 

His brown eyes show their hunger, but his voice is surprisingly steady as he responds "There are ways to have fun with your clothes on." Taking his advice, you ease your way on top of him both of your bodies warm and cozy under the covers, and you feel the sweet sensation between your legs, being pressed against him like this.You smile at him and slowly move yourself against him, savoring the sensation of being so close to him but separated by the fabric of your pajamas as well as his. His hands slip under your shirt, caressing the warm skin of your back as you kiss each other hungrily. 

A low moan escapes from him, but you only increase your speed a little bit... longing for the sweet agony of this feeling and the delight of making him beg for you. He becomes aware of this, as his hands now move to your pant-clad hips, keeping hold of you, but nothing more. His eyes are now dark and glossy as another tantalizing moan flows from those kissable lips. You stay your course, feeling the moment of your release is close at hand. But being familiar with your body language, Josh makes the move of carefully moving his hands to your bottom and firmly squeezing it; sending a wave of ecstasy washing over you as you slip back down trembling now, into Josh's waiting arms. He caresses your face, whispering sweet words into your ear until you both find your way back to sleep, safe in each other's embrace.


End file.
